Riven
by Silvertigre
Summary: This is not a peaceful world. For hundreds of years, humans have been losing their world more and more to the supernatural beings. A remnant still fights! To keep their freedom! To keep their lives! Riven, prince of the Lycans, thinks his life is all planned out. But one sight of her... changes everything!


This is a time when humankind is facing extinction. The world was over run with creatures that in your time were only myth. But in this year, they are very real. We have been fighting them for years, my brother and I were trained from birth how to fight, and eliminate, these creatures. What kind of creatures could almost

wipe out humanity, you may ask.

The year is 2569, and humanity has been holding this fort since the war started, in 2407. But the Vampires and Lycans are trying to change that. "Don't let them in! This is humanity's last stronghold!" My brother Kord and I are in charge of the West Gate Defense Unit. We were currently facing a large horde of vampires,

werewolves (Lycans), and other various shifters. "Kida! Take your archers up on the wall and do what you can!" My archers are a specially trained unit of 50 girls, that have wooden and silver arrows. "Remember, girls, if you don't shoot the heart, it won't kill them!" As we head up to the wall, I grab my sword and tie the scabbard

around my waist. For our 16th birthday, our parents had given Kord and I matching dual swords, made from 'space rock' Mom said. They have a black blade and silver handles. No one else has swords like ours.

Once we get on the wall, Kord opens the gate and leads out his army. The Lycans charge first, with the vampires easily catching up to them. When the two armies finally meet, Armageddon…

I'm trying to keep an eye on Kord, but I lose sight of him quickly. I looked to my left to see my lieutenant, Sasha. "Sasha, keep it up. I'm going down to help Kord." "You got it Kida." I run down the stairs and through the gate into the thick of the fight. Almost immediately, i find myself facing a vampire and two Lycans. I

draw my sword, as the vampire leers at me. "What have we got here? A pretty meal all set up for me?" "Think that all you like, Blood Sucker. You don't know who I am." He looked at me, still wearing that 'I've already won' grin on is face.

"KIDA!" I saw Kord fighting his way towards me. The vampire looked at me. "Kida… what a lovely name. Just like another Kida I heard of, Kida Oldstrong. Her, along with her brother Kord, are said to be some of humanity's strongest fighters. Now, that couldn't be you could it?" He started to say something else,

but before he could, I lunged. Cutting his head clear from his body, I turned to the Lycans. I shot one with a small silver dart, and the other started towards me. But before it could charge, Kord stabbed it through with his swords. He had already separated them into two. "Come on Kida. Why must you always do this?"

I stepped around him, separating my sword from one into two. "Lets just save the lecture for after the battle Kord. Ok? Its the same thing every time and if you didn't want me to do it, you should let me start down here instead of having to sneak into the battle every time!"

Riven POV

The battle around us was fierce. The humans were putting up a tremendous fight for; and i quote my father; "weaklings who do not deserve the time they have survived for". I walked towards the gate, avoiding the humans, and my kind alike. I didn't embrace the killing ways of wolves, for which my

father called me a coward. But as the Prince of Lycans, I could shift into a massive wolf, instead of the half man half wolf creatures that most Lycans are known by.

As I am walking, the vampires started to retreat. I hear them murmuring as they disappear into the woods that their prince was killed by a human girl. I use my nose to find the stench of a royal vampire, and follow it. Ahead of me a little ways, I see a circle of vampires and Lycans, and they are

lunging toward something in the middle of it. I line up in the circle with them, and finally see what they are surrounding. It is two humans, one male the other female, wielding dual swords back to back. Judging from the pile of corpses between them and the wall of creatures, they have been very adept at

protecting themselves. "What is this" I growled. The wolf half of the circle finally looked at me, and crouched low to the ground when they recognized me. "My price, these are the Oldstrong twins, humanity's best protectors" one wolf whined near me. "Leave them. Regroup with my father" I turned and started to walk away,

but caught sight of the female.

Is it possible to feel fireworks and waves going off in your brain at the same time? That's what I felt when I looked at the female and she looked back at me. Well, more like glared. "My Prince, we can destroy them here! Without them, the humans would roll over like a pup!" A large Lycan shouted.

I tore my gaze away from the girl, and snapped at him " if you want to wait here until they've destroyed all of you, then by all means. Wait. But I do not want to see my horde wiped out by two humans. Those of you who think you can kill humanity's finest, stay. But those of you that actually want to live,

follow me." Over three fourths of the Lycans there turned from the humans in the center and headed towards the trees. Once I got to the tree line, I turned back, only to see the last of my Lycans that stayed, (the last one alive was the one who yelled at me) get his head cut off by the little human girl.

Kida Oldstrong. Soul-bonding had not been a thing since the war started, so I would ask my father what happened.

Kida POV

Finally Kord and I made it back inside the gate. "Kida, you've got to stop following me into the fight. Stay up on the wall." I laugh, and look at my brother. "Instead of chewing me out, why don't we talk about the full blooded Lycan, or why the Lycans all bowed to him, or why they left?"

Or maybe I should ask about the connection I felt to the full blood as our eyes met. I shake my head to clear that, and put my sword in its sheath. "You're not hurt, are you?" I turn to my brother and check him over, looking for wounds. "Im fine Kida. Just tired" We walk towards our house

when we hear loud howling, many lycans it sounds like. "What could they be planning, Kord? Why would they retreat like that?" "Don't forget, not all of them retreated. Maybe they thought the ones left behind were strong enough to kill us. Maybe they didn't know who we were." As we got

to our door and started to head in, a young man richly dressed ran up to us. "Excuse me, are you the Oldstrong twins?" Kord sighed, and turned around. "Yes. How can we help you?" "The Emperor would like to speak with you."

We knelt in front of the emperor, who was, in my opinion, a spoiled little fat man chosen by desperate people to lead them. "How fared the battle today?" I let Kord reply, since he is the main company's leader. "It went well, your grace. Less casualties then usual, and we killed many

vampires. The lycans retreated though, when they had my sister and I surrounded. If they hadn't retreated, i am not sure we would still be alive." The emperor looks at us for a long minute, then summons a maid who brings a scroll. She hands it to Kord, who looks up at the emperor.

"Read it, Captain Kord. This arrived today, not long after your battle ended." I look over Kord's shoulder and read along. As I read further down, I start to get angry. Kord realizes this and closes the scroll. "Your Grace, what is the meaning of this? Is this why you summoned us here, to

trade Kida off to the Lycans for an alliance?!" Kord almost shouts at the Emperor. "If it will get us peace, and secure our fate as surviving, then yes. I will marry Captain Kida off to the Lycan Prince." The Emperor looks at me. "Captain, is there something you would like to say?" I cant stand for this.

Kord puts his hand on my arm to ensure i do not try to kill the emperor. "I will not do it." "You don't have a choice, my dear captain."

I explode with rage. "I WILL NOT MARRY A LYCAN! I have spent my entire life fighting them for our survival. For the survival of this fortress i have spent 18 years killing Lycans, Vampires, and other creatures alike, and you just want to marry me off?!" i started yelling at the emperor.

"Did you even consider this is the lycans way of getting rid of your strongest fighters? Do you know what will happen if I leave? Kord will come with me. Then who will protect you?" I turn and walk out, with Kord behind me. I look back to see the Emperor with a look of shock his face. "Kida, he

might marry you off anyway, without our consent." "I know, which is why I am leaving tonight. We spent 18 years fighting for them Kord, and this is how they repay us. I will not continue. They can find a new captain." Kord stops, and grabs my arm. "You cant leave without me. We will sneak out

the West Gate, I believe Sasha is on duty tonight. Gather your weapons and some food. I will get mine. we leave at midnight. Hurry." He walks off towards the armory, where he keeps his other weapons. I walk into our house, grab a sac, and start filling it with food that will last for a while. Once

I've filled it about halfway, I go into my bedroom. Under my bed is a locked chest. I take the key from around my neck. Unlocking the chest, I pull out two leather wrist sheaths with silver knives in them, and put them on. Then i grab my cross sheath, which allows me to carry my dual swords on

my back. I sheath my swords, then pack some more food, and two blankets. Kord comes back around midnight. "You ready Kida? Let's go" We start walking towards the West Gate, staying in the shadows when we can, avoiding all the Emperor's guards.


End file.
